Embodiments relate to a lighting device.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices configured to convert electrical energy to light. Such LEDs have low power consumption, semi-permanent service life, rapid response speed, stability, and environmentally-friendly properties, relative to related art light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Thus, much research has been carried out to replace related art light sources with LEDs, which are increasingly being employed as the light sources of lighting devices used indoors and outdoors, including various lamps, liquid crystal display devices, electronic display boards, and street lamps.